Beyond the pit
by Bella The Beauty
Summary: Meet B. She's an orphan. She doesn't give a shit. She's a "lost hope". She doesn't give a shit. Finding a Camp full of "Demigods". More like lunatics. Really strong language.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bella ( though I prefer B) and I'm a second rate asshole. Don't be fooled by bluntness. I'm NOT another girl whom just wants to be rescued by her magical prince that has the key to heart. If you think that fuck you. End. Of. Story. You are a 1st rate asshole. Probably.

I'm sorry, do I sound sour? Maybe it's just the fact that can was abandoned at birth. And my mother died. And my father left me. And I... OH WAIT! All of things did happen to me! What a coincedance! I know. I'm just another phyco girl begging for attention and trying to come to face her grief.

- My nutjob child phycologist, Mrs bufard.

Why don't we go ahead and give her a round of applause!

I'm sour.

Duh.

I like to think that most people would.

If they were like me.

But they're not. And it's absolute shit. People always chasing me and calling me a poor little girl. I'm SICK of being their charity case.

I saw a tape of myself. In the tape I was about seven. People were giving me presents. Beautifull games, calling me adorable, cute, pretty. Ribbons for my hair, attention, presents. What more could a shallow low self absorbed year old want. I was lapping it up. And I realised it was only because of my face. Princess gold locks, sea green eyes.

If you saw a rough looking 16 year old you wouldn't give him presents. You'd think huh, that guy can look after himself. And a seven year old?

The worst part. I still looked like that little girl. So I changed me. I shaved my head bald. Put in contacts so my eyes are black. Bleak, intimidating black.

And I LOVE IT.

No more sympathy. Attention. Love.

Maybe it explains why I'm so jacked up.

In the best way possible.

**oh shit! Cool unmary sue daughter of Poseidon on her way!**

**I update Mondays!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe I should tell you a bit more about me. So, naturally, here's an excerpt (Wow,big word!) from the school report that I stole, right after I was expelled from my last school:

_Bella, (or B as she prefers) is an average student in the intelligence department, though suffering from the fateful combination of ADD and Dysxlexia._

_ However, she refuses to show her skills, and instead likes to tease and torment the other students, about their clothes. Sadly, we have found a disgraceful pattern to her victims, which needs to be stopped immediately, and tidied immaculately. She only bullies those have live in a better living state than she does._

That's bull of course. I bullied the friggin' twats because they were assholes. True 1st rate assholes.

You'd think it'd be obvious, wouldn't you. But NOO, they're absolute A-N-G-L-E-S. To retarded arseholes, oh, whoops, T-E-A-C-H-E-R-S.

I have the blackest, bleackest eyes you'll ever see.

I shave my head.

I don't know my age

I'm pretty much an all round badass.

Or that's what I like to think.

I also live in the shittiest place in the world. New. York. City. Don't be fooled by all the tourists that are all like : OMG! This is such an beautiful city! Oh, look at the architecture!"

Yeah I actually heard someone swoon the architecture. Twats. What LOSERS.

I, on the other hand, have other problems. See, while miss hottie tottie was swooning over the architecture, I was being chased by a street gang. Take that, everyone who said they had a unique experience in New York.

Yeah, I ran right by then being chased by a street gang. Her boyfriend's eyes were the size of "saucers" as my physco teacher used to say. I almost saw him run after me. but then he shook his head and was like, pshh, nah.

Of course a little twelve year old girl isn't being chased by a street gang.

OH WAIT!

Thank God I managed to outrun them.

I probably wouldn't be alive if they weren't distracted by Blondie's boyfriend. They literally stopped and sniffed the air around him for at least 20 minutes.

Its been a year since then, and I've grown used to the fact that I'm always being chased by dodgy looking people.

I usually outrun them in back-alleys, using my carefully placed traps, outrunning them, then returning to home turf, fixing the traps, starting the cycle again.

But for a while its been different.

Because for a while, I've been crossing through the thin line of genius and insanity.

Because for a while, their forms shave been flickering between normal, and paranormal.

Because for a while, I've been thinking about changing the rules. My rules.

For a while, I've been seeing demons.


End file.
